<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch Me by RoguePrincessDanie86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997586">Watch Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86'>RoguePrincessDanie86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Escapades of Torres and Torres [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fictober2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Torres grew up saying Watch Me . Drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Escapades of Torres and Torres [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watch Me</p><p>Nick Torres grew up saying “Watch Me” to his friends when he challenged him to do something. When his mother told him not to do something, he shouted back, watch me. The first fistfight, he yelled it as his battle cry.<br/>
However, right now, Nick regretted his catchphrase. </p><p>He was tied to a chair, and his forehead was bleeding. Nick smirked at the guy. He had an earbud in his ear. </p><p>“Why are you smiling? You are going to regret selling us out to the feds. But yet you are smiling,” Jose Evana growled and punched Nick again. Nick spat blood and grinned at him.</p><p>“ Watch me smile. Especially when my wife arrests you.”</p><p>“Careful love, I like your teeth,” Ellie’s voice rang through his ear, and Nick smiled again at his assailant. </p><p>“Miguel. I’m going to take your body and dispose of it just like I did with Tony. I threw his body into the Potomac. He stole our money. You think you can save yourself with your smiling,”  Jose spat at Nick.</p><p>Gibbs and Ellie round the corners with weapons raised “ NCIS Freeze!!!”<br/>
Jose Evana raised his arms and glared at Nick. </p><p>“ You are going to regret this, Miguel.” Jose threatened.</p><p>Nick smirked at him and said. “ whatever you say. But I think I’m going to be fine.”</p><p>Ellie smirked at her husband, “really, we talked about this. No agitating the bad guys.”</p><p>Nick shrugged and smiled at his wife. Ellie shook her head and reached up to check his bleeding forehead. “You might need stitches,” Ellie said.</p><p>Nick scoffs and responded, “ I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Ellie laughed at Nick bravado and responded, “Of course you will.”</p><p>Nick smiled and said, “Watch me!!!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>